Ace Lightning and the Carnival of Doom
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: Based on the video game! Ace Lightning infiltrates the dark Carnival of Doom, searching for the Amulet of Zoar, but he has to face the evil Lord Fear. Can Ace survive different areas of the carnival and battle against villains including Lady Illusiion, Go
1. The Prologue

**ACE LIGHTNING AND THE CARNIVAL OF DOOM**

Chapters

1. Prologue

2. Enter Ace Lightning

3. Clowning Around

4. Googler's Boom Room

5. No Way Out

6. House of Illusion

7. The Ghost Town

8. Random Virus

9. Medieval Mayhem

10. House of Horrors

11. Ace Lightning Vs. Lord Fear

12. Lightning Knights Unite!

Chapter 1. The Prologue

The sixth dimension, home to the Lightning Knights. Random Virus! Sparx! And Ace Lightning! Lord Fear, Ace Lightning's most feared adversary, has escaped from prison in the sixth dimension with his band of demented villains. Fear's aim is to leave the sixth dimension and escape to other dimensions (other worlds), where he hopes to reign supreme. Lord Fear needs the power of the Amulet of Zoar, a triangular shaped artifact that has unbelievable powers. Ace Lightning and Lord Fear had a brutal battle in which they ended up destroying the amulet, smashing it to pieces. The pieces disappeared and Lord Fear and his gang fled. Ace only found one piece and kept it safe from Lord Fear's bony hands. Lord Fear found out that the other pieces of the amulet were scattered around Lord Fear's domain, the Carnival of Doom, a zone made out of Lord Fear's sick imagination. He looked high and low, but only found one piece, hidden under a measly muddy rock. Ace is prepared to infiltrate the carnival, find the amulet fragments, defeat Lord Fear and his villains and save the world! All the dimensions are counting on one hero...Lightning Knight: ACE LIGHTNING!


	2. Enter Ace Lightning

Chapter 2. Enter Ace Lightning

Ace Lightning, former Lightning Knight, soared through the darkness, searching for the creepy Carnival of Doom. As he looked around he spotted a large area that had a red banner at the entrance. Ace landed and approached the banner. In highlighted yellow words it said: The Carnival of Doom!. Ace smiled and entered the carnival. A walkway of stands was right in front of Ace, and at the end was the House of Horrors. Ace frowned. "This placed has Lord Fear's name written all over it..." said Ace staring around. The carnival was deserted, not a person in sight. If only Ace hadn't split up with his fellow Lightning Knights, Sparx and Random Virus, he would have some company. As he slowly walked down the walkway, he didn't notice he was being watched...

High on a a tent roof, Dirty Rat, a henchman of Lord Fear, evilly watched the Lightning Knight walk by. Dirty Rat was a small, but fat rat, with large and dirty ears and a fat tail. The weird thing was he had bat wings and was dressed up like a clown. "Hahahaha! Looks like Ace Lightning has popped in for a visit" laughed the rat and he flew off into the House of Horrors. Going through the doors he went down a flight of stairs and went through a set of wooden doors. This led to a great staircase, which was covered in cobwebs. Dirty Rat opened up a trapdoor and flew down the stone steps. He came to another door and he could here some eerie organ music coming from the other side. He opened the door and flew inside the room. The room was quite small and has statues and ornaments scattered all over the place. At the back of then room, stood a old organ and playing was a boneman in blue clothes. This was Lord Fear. Fear's loyal staff, Staff Head, a frog with bat wings and a orb on it's head, attached to a wooden stick, was moving his head to Lord Fear's deadly music. "Such blood curling music...and to think you never had a lesson" commented Staff Head. Fear nodded. "You flatter me my loyal staff" replied Lord Fear. Dirty Rat flew over to Staff Head and whispered something to him. Staff Head gasped in terror. "My lord!" cried the staff. "What!?" cried Lord Fear, slamming his bony fists down on the organ keys. "Ace Lightning has entered the carnival..." Staff Head whimpered. Lord Fear's scary looking face changed into a evil smile. "Perfect, now let's give our guest a real welcome" he said standing up and seizing his staff. He walked out of the door and entered a door on the left. Dirty Rat followed. The room was covered in fabric material in many colours, from ceiling to floor. Many crystal balls and stars hung from the ceiling. In the corner, a woman sat, sitting by a mirror. "Snookums, Ace Lightning has dropped by for a visit...shall we go and greet him?" said Lord Fear. The woman stood up and faced him. "Let's, my lord..." she said and grinned.

Meanwhile, Ace stood by a post, holding his only piece of the amulet. A sudden green mist appeared and Ace pulled out his Lightning Lance, ready for battle. A shadowed figure marched out of the mist. It was Lord Fear and he looked angry. "So, we meet again Ace Lightning..." he said. "No time for a greetings Fear, now cough up your piece of the amulet!" shouted Ace. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing!" cackled Lord Fear and fired green beams from his staff. Ace front flipped into the air and landed behind Lord Fear. Ace swung his lance and struck the villain in the back, knocking him over. Ace stood over Fear as he lay on the ground. "Your finished Fear and you know it!" cried Ace. Then a sudden force slammed into Ace's back, knocking him onto the dead grass. Standing above him was Lady Illusion. She was a green skinned woman with a spider on her head as hair. She wore a pink battle costume with black lines running down her legs like spiderwebs. She wore a red cloak and in her right hand was a hovering crystal ball. She tossed at the hero and damaged him more. It exploded on impact. Lord Fear stood up, and rubbed his wounded leg. After a mighty battle once, Lord Fear ended up with a limp for life. "Well done my lady..." said Lord Fear. "Thankyou my lord..." replied Lady Illusion and laughed menacingly. Ace was unconscious and not moving. "Anvil! Pigface! Dispose of this garbage!" announced Lord Fear. Out of the shadows came a giant rhino with a muscular body. He was dressed in rags and had a deadly iron anvil attached to his arm. He also had wore a barrel and a dustbin lid on his shoulder. His head was large and had beady little eyes, but razor sharp horns. Behind Anvil came a small and fat wild boar. It had muscular arms like Anvil, but was short and had short legs. He wore a striped shirt and stitched trousers. His head was massive and had a small red eyes. He had a large pink nose and sharp tusks. His mouth revealed small sets of teeth, but a massive tounge and a revolting breath. Anvil picked up Ace by the leg and he and Pigface marched off to a dumpster. Anvil dropped Ace inside it and closed the lid. "If Ace Lightning get in way, Anvil will smash him!" shouted Anvil as he and Pigface walked away into the darkness.

Lord Fear sat in his room standing by the window. "Soon Ace Lightning will awake and go on a hunt for the other amulet pieces...but then he will slowly lose his powers until I will be able to destroy him once and for all!" said Lord Fear. "But your lordship, what if the other Lightning Knights show up?" asked Staff Head. "Ah yes! Do not worry, Lady Illusion can take care of Sparx...but Random Virus will be even easier to corrupt! Hahahahaha!" replied Fear and laughed madly. He then turned to Dirty Rat. "Rat! Go and fetch Googler..." declared Lord Fear. "I don't know where he is boss?" said Dirty Rat. "Oh, very well, I shall go and find him myself" sighed Lord Fear "The rest of you, return to your posts and prepare to welcome that pitiful Lightning Knight". "Yes my lord!" said Lady Illusion and she exited the room, followed by Anvil, Pigface and Dirty Rat. lord Fear then sat down at his organ and smiled. "Pretty soon, the Lightning Knights will fall and I, Lord Fear, shall rule the universe!" announced Lord Fear. "I'm so proud of you my lord!" cried Staff Head. "Muhahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Lord Fear and began to play a horrible tune on his organ!


	3. Clowning Around

Chapter 3. Clowning Around

Ace woke up and the first thing he saw was slimy stuff all over the place. "Yuck! Don't tell me this is Pigface's house!?" asked Ace as he jumped out of the dumpster and wiped the grime off of his chest. He picked up his Lightning Lance and placed it on his back. He looked around for movement and then he noticed a giant red and yellow tent with a entrance that looked like a clown with bogies hanging from it's nostrils. Ace red the inscription on the entrance. It said: Welcome to the greatest show in all the dimensions...THE CIRCUS OF DOOM!

Ace got out his lance and prepared to enter the circus. Inside the tent, Lord Fear and his staff were searching for the villain called "Googler". "Where is my clown of mayhem?" called Lord Fear "Googler!". They came to a cannon and out of it came a spiky ball. It split open and a colourful jester wearing glovepuppets and a metal mask appeared before the lord. "Reporting for duty your scariness...hahahahaha!" laughed Googler as he rolled up into a ball and bounced madly around the place. "That's enough entertainment for now Googler!" cried Lord Fear "Ace Lightning is here!". Googler halted and glared at the boneman. "The same Lightning, that sent me to White Hot Oblivion...in dimension two!?" shouted Googler. "The very one..." said Lord Fear. "Goody! Googler gets to play..." cackled Googler as he watched his glovepuppets, Zip and Snip laugh. "What are you going to do?" asked Staff Head curiously. "I'm gonna googlerize him!" laughed Googler. "Very well...do not fail me Googler...or you will be googlerized yourself!" snarled Fear. Googler muttered something and bounced away.

A few minutes later Ace arrived and spotted the jester handing upside down on a pole. "GOOGLER!" bellowed Ace. "Hahahahaha! I'm in pole position!" laughed Googler. "You cackling clown! Your going down!" announced Ace and fired lightning bolts from his hands at Googler. Googler leapt from his spot and bounced around, avoiding all the bolts. "You really have grown weak after our past fights!" said Googler "Besides, I'm going to find the amulet piece in this circus before you!". "No need to look! Now hand over the amulet piece you have!" said Ace. "How did you know!?" shrieked Googler. He then grinned. "So I have the amulet piece, big deal!" said Googler "If you want it...your gonna have to catch me first!". He cackled and bounced away. "Hey get back here!" shouted Ace. As he chased the bouncing ball, he found himself in a circus ring. In the ring itself, three large elephants wearing clowns hats were walking around in circles. And also a lion with a green mane and a clown nose was watching Ace. It roared and pounced. Ace pulled out his Lightning Lance and struck the lion down. The lion then mysteriously vanished in a vail of smoke. Then a monkey in a clown costume leapt from a trapeze a kicked Ace in the head. Ace stumbled backwards, but then blasted the monkey with his lightning bolts. The monkey vanished like the lion. Ace looked at the elephants who shrieked and stampeded off.

Ace then noticed a platform high above him. He took off into the air and landed on the platform, which turned out to be a walkway. The circus floor had vanished and was replaced with a bottomless pit. Ace spotted a cage on the other side of the walkway, and the amulet piece was inside it. Ace took off and raced across the walkway, killing acrobatic men and strongmen on the way. Ace then approached the cage and was about to open it, when Googler came bouncing along and snagged the amulet fragment. "What the!?" cried Ace. "Hahahaha! Did I give you a fright knight?" laughed Googler. "You giggling goon! I'll..." began Ace, but was cut off when Googler laughed madly and bounced off toward the edge of the walkway. "Oh no you won't! BYE!" laughed Googler and bounced off down the bottomless pit. Ace plucked up the courage and jumped down after him.


	4. Googler's Boom Room

Chapter 4. Googler's Boom Room

Ace was falling, falling and still falling. He then landed on solid ground and spotted Googler standing beside the giant cannon. "What took you so long?" asked Googler and disappeared into the cannon. Ace dived down after him. The cannon seemed to be a very long winding tunnel. Ace blasted the cannonballs with lightning bolts. He then arrived in a small round room with thousands of barrels that said TNT on them. "I guess I'm in the Boom Room...?" said Ace. Then Googler appeared from behind and tackled Ace to the ground. "Hahahaha! Score: Googler 1 Lightning 0!" cried Googler. Ace got up and blasted Googler, who was thrown up against the wall. He rolled towards Ace and struck him in the legs, knocking him off of his feet. Ace got up and attempted to slash Googler, but the crazy clown was to quick. Googler sprung across the room with great speed and struck Ace is the back, knocking him into some barrels, which exploded. Ace's health went down to 87.

Lord Fear was getting impatient. "Googler should of defeated Ace Lightning once and for all...I shall go and find him" said Fear and he left the room with Lady Illusion behind him.

Googler bounced around the room like a ping pong ball. Ace fired in every direction, but Googler was no where to be seen. Ace then looked up and saw Googler hanging on the ceiling. Ace blasted the ceiling and Googler fell down. Googler now was angry. "Zip! Snip! Attack!" cried Googler and the two glovepuppets pulled themselves off Googler's green hands and began biting, nipping, snapping and gnawing at Ace. Ace fought them off with his lance, but Googler hit him in the back. Ace fell to his knees. His health had decreased to 44. Googler laughed as his puppets returned to their places. "Hahahaha! Looks like you're about to be googlerized for good and it will be you who will suffer the heat of White Hot Oblivion!" Googler said. Ace stood up. "Not so fast Googler, prepare for the grand finale!" shouted Ace and he used his mighty forces of electricity to form a crackling ball of lightning in his hands. Googler gulped as Ace threw it in his direction. The jester jumped out of the way, but the explosion hurt him. Ace struck the clown with his Lightning Lance and fried him. Googler was smoking, but then he grinned. He pushed a button and out of the floor, came a giant TNT barrel. "Hit this baby Lightning...and poof! No more superhero!" cackled Googler and laughed wildly. What was Ace going to do?

Ace jumped over the barrel and swung his lance, missing Googler and hitting the floor. Googler jumped on a barrel and poked his tounge. Ace growled and fired a lightning ball at Googler. He rolled across the floor and dodged the attack. Zip and Snip flew from Googler's hands and pinned Ace to the floor. As the Lightning Knight struggled to break free, Googler produced a giant axe and laughed like a madman. "Time to say goodbye Lightning! Hahahahaha!" laughed Googler and tossed his axe towards Ace. Ace managed to break loose, roll away and blast Googler. Googler and his glovepuppets then realised what they had just done. The axe swung into the large barrel and it exploded. Googler screeched and bounced up the cannon. As the flames spread, exploding more barrels, Ace grabbed his lance and rocketed up the tunnel. Ace past the bouncing ball that was Googler and right out of the cannon. His Lightning Lance snapped into a electric sword and Ace slashed through the tent roof and flew up into the air and flew behind a tent, many yards from the circus tent. Then flames took over the tent and the whole circus vanished in a display of flames. Googler came flying over head, his legs caught on fire. He landed on the ground and lay unconscious. Ace approached him. Googler awoke, just as his burning legs was hidden by a cloud of steam. Googler's clothes were black and burnt, his shoes were almost gone and Zip and Snip lay motionless, frizzled. "What...what happened?!" Googler wailed. Ace stood above him triumphantly. "ACE LIGHTNING!" shouted Googler. "Look's like I won Googler" laughed Ace "Now, kindly hand over your amulet piece and I'll let you go...". Googler sighed and Snip opened his mouth and spat out the amulet piece. Ace picked up and smiled at it. "Thanks Googler...see you later!" said Ace and walked away. "This isn't over Ace!" called Googler "Next time...your going to be googlerized for all eternity!". Then Lord Fear appeared and looked very unhappy. "Er...hahahaha! Hiya Boss..." said Googler. "I didn't expect you to blow up your own circus Googler...Ace Lightning is more powerful then I expected" said Lord Fear. He walked off and the burnt jester followed him. Googler looked up into the sky and watched the smoke rise into the air. "I'll get you Ace, and when I do I'll unleash all the terrors of the Circus of Doom upon you!" he said to himself.


	5. No Way Out! Lost in the Horror Hedge Maz...

Chapter 5. No Way Out

A dark army of thunderclouds were forming over the carnival, and thunder rumbled in the distance. In the House of Horrors, Lord Fear, Googler and Lady Illusion were in a study. Lord Fear read Googler's report and then slammed it down on the desk. "My evil lord man! What am I going to do with you?" bellowed Lord Fear. "I don't know?" asked Googler. "You've done nothing but screw up!" cried Fear "You've been smashed by Rocky the Elephant, you've walked off walkways, you've been run over by runaway circus balls...you're a clown...be crazy!". Googler frowned. "Now! Buck up and let's see a smile!" ordered Lord Fear. Googler released a mighty big grin.

"Go and take a blood bath and don't come back until you smell better!" said Lord Fear. Googler bounced out the door and down the corridor. Then Dirty Rat burst into, grinning. "Hey boss!" he shouted. "What is it rat!" answered Lord Fear. "Sorry to interrupt you, my mistro of mayhem...but I saw Ace Lightning enter T.H.O.I" explained Dirty Rat. Lord Fear and Staff Head grinned and boomed into a laugh. Lord Fear looked out of the window and looked at a large garden where a large pink mansion stood with a blue roof. "So, our electric friend has stumbled upon the House of Illusion" said Lord Fear with a demented smile "Googler may have been a easy adversary...but Lady Illusion will be a challenge for him...will you have the honour of destroying him my lady?". Lady Illusion approached her lord. "With pleasure my lord, I'll make Ace's stay in my home...a real treat!" she said.

Ace found himself in a large garden. There was a signpost beside the gate that said "Garden of Illusion: Nothing Is At It Seems...". "Ha! Lady Illusion must be daft enough to think her illusions are powerful enough to stop me!" cried Ace looking at the attractions around him: A Hedge Maze and a well. In the distance, he could see the House of Illusion in the distance. "Welcome to my domain, Ace Lightning" said a voice. On the water fountain, Lady Illusion appeared. "Lady Illusion!" cried Ace. "I hope you enjoy my attractions...for you'll never get out alive! Hahahaha!" the mistress laughed. She vanished in a flash of light. Ace approached the maze and entered through the gate. He looked around curiously. A garden gnome carrying a rake and a watercan walked by. "I don't like the look of this place...and that guy is ugly!" said Ace. The gnome looked up at the hero with his freaky orange eyes and growled. "Who are you calling ugly!?" he cried. "Sorry! I didn't know you were listening..." Ace apologised. "No need to worry, you handsome fellow you..." said the gnome. Ace then looked angry and blasted the gnome, who transformed into Lady Illusion. "Lady Illusion! Trying to corrupt me?" questioned Ace. "Don't start flattering yourself Ace Lightning! Welcome to my hedge maze..." said Lady Illusion "Let's see if you can escape my maze and get to my house...hahahaha!". "Just watch me lady!" replied Ace. Lady Illusion snorted and disappeared.

The brave Lightning Knight turned corners and found several dead ends, each holding a deadly trap. Including vicious flycatchers that fired flies from it's sharp toothed mouth. Ace managed to find the centre of the maze, only to run into Pigface. "Ace Lightning make great main course for Pigface!" said Pigface as he snorted. Pigface opened his mouth and a fowl stench emerged from it. Ace backed off, waving his hands around. "Whoa! What died in your mouth!?" asked Ace. "No more jokes...this will be your last course!" cried Pigface and charged at Ace. "That's funny...I was thinking the same with about you!" cried Ace. The two were locked in a fierce battle, but then Ace won by frying Pigface's bum. The pig squealed in pain and ran off. As Ace planned to chase him, he heard a rolling sound. Out of the bushes came a zombie riding a giant bulldozer. Ace let out a yell and ran off down a path, the bulldozer in hot pursuit. Ace dodged all the enemies, statues and plants in his path (the bulldozer crushing them!). Ace turned a corner and then another, and then another. The bulldozer still continued it's rampage. Ace then blasted the machine with lightning, making it explode. Ace then found the exit and came to an astonishing site.

The House of Illusion sat on a hill top. It was pink and had a blue roof. The windows were covered up with shadows and the door was large and wooden. The gate to the house was made of candy canes. Ace pulled out his Lightning Lance, opened the gate and slowly marched for the house. "Okay Lady Illusion, brace yourself for here I come!" said Ace Lightning, Lightning Knight!


	6. The House of Illusion! Lady Illusion's L...

Chapter 6. House of Illusion

Lady Illusion watched the foolish Lightning Knight approach the front door. "The trap is set and the lucky duck is heading right into it..." she said. Ace opened the front door and immediately head for the staircase. He found himself in a room with a massive pool of acid. He walked past a closed wardrobe and failed to notice two yellow eyes open and watch him wander off. Ace avoided the acid pool and walked through the next door. The wardrobe then opened it's doors to reveal a long red tounge and sharp fangs. It hopped down the corridor, after Ace. Ace walked down a hallway. There were several portraits on the walls. One of Lady Illusion in all her glory, one of a strange looking butler, but he had weird claws and spikes coming out of his back, one of a maid who had spikes coming out her back and a dead looking cook. Ace walked down the corridor and entered the next room, which was a gigantic room with a floor above. Ace then spotted small black spiders with several eyes and small brown hats were crawling down the walls and heading in his direction. The wardrobe came up behind Ace, but the knight punched it in the jaw, knocking it over. Ace kicked the spiders away and he flew up to the next floor. On the next floor was the creepy cook and a large spider. The large spider then suddenly grabbed the cook and bit him hard in the shoulder. Suddenly large spider claws burst out of his back and his arms and the cook's eyes were double! He had become a mutant! The cook charged at Ace, but the knight slashed the freak in two with his lance. The giant spider moved forwards and tried to eat Ace. Ace slashed the spider's legs off, making him collapse. Ace then slammed his Lightning Lance into the spider's back, killing it on impact. The spider melted away into water and vanished. Ace spotted a trampoline made out of a spider web. He bounced on it and went to high and banged his head on the higher platform. As stars circled his head, he swore he saw the fourth amulet fragment. He bounced again on the trampoline and landed on the platform. The next piece was almost in his grasp, when suddenly, the crazy butler appeared and ran off with the amulet piece. Ace chased him down a corridor and came to a gigantic wooden door. The butler was no where in site. There was a web shaped thing on the door. It said: Lady Illusion's Lair! Enter is you dare!

Ace smiled and opened the door. He entered a large white room with coloured dots and swirling patterns on the walls. The floor was wooden and there were several round platforms floating underneath the non-visible ceiling. In the centre of the room was a giant crystal ball. And on top of it, was the amulet piece. "Lady Illusion needs a re-decoration..." commented Ace. "Thanks for the complement!" said the voice of Lady Illusion. Ace looked around, but she was no where in sight. Then the whole room went black and the crystal ball glowed a eerie blue colour. In the ball, Lady Illusion appeared and she climbed out of it and stood triumphantly above Ace Lightning. "Lady Illusion! You have a amulet piece and I'm destined to have it!" said Ace. Lady Illusion then disappeared and reappeared on top of one of the circular platforms. "Ace! You are a fool...especially since you've fallen directly into my trap!" she laughed. "What!" cried Ace in shock. "As you know, my crystal ball bombs are deadly and they never miss..." said Lady Illusion. "What's your point?" asked Ace. "You'll never obtain my piece of the amulet, Ace Lightning! NEVER!" said Lady Illusion and laughed wildly. Lady Illusion then produced a crystal ball in her palm and fired it at Ace. It got him in the chest. She fired another one and it got him in the head and then another which got him in the privates. Ace fell to his knees. His health had dangerously dropped to 32. "Hahahaha!" cackled Lady Illusion "You are more weaker then I thought". Ace managed to stand up right and fire a lightning bolt from his wrist cannons. It struck Lady Illusion. "Oh, so tough Ace" cried Lady Illusion "Picking on such a innocent little girl...I guess my darlings will have to teach you a lesson!". From the black ceiling, came a army of giant black widow spiders with grinning mouths, red eyes and large brown hats. They circled Ace. Ace then got out his Lightning Lance and battled the arachnids. He managed to kill several of them, but more and more kept coming. Lady Illusion laughed as Ace vanished in the spiders. She created another crystal ball and Lord Fear's bony head appeared. "How are you doing my dear?" asked Fear. "Let's just say, Ace is eating...or being ate!" said Lady Illusion. "Excellent!" said Lord Fear "Call me, when he is no more"announced Lord Fear. "As you wish, my lord..." said Lady Illusion.

The spiders continued their assault, until Ace took no more. He created the large lightning ball and fired at the spiders. The impact sent them flying. Lady Illusion gasped, as Ace whipped up a mighty lightning tornado and killed all the spiders. He then fell to his hands and knees, and looked like he was finished. "Goodnight! Ace Lightning!" cried Lady Illusion and fired her final bomb towards Ace. Suddenly, a flash of lightning burst through the wall and destroyed the bomb. Ace and Lady Illusion looked up to see, the girl with red hair and in a Lightning Knight uniform, standing on a hovercraft, a sword in her grip. "I've been itching for some action! Let's kick some villain's butt!" she cried and jumped off the hovercraft which was called the Lightning Flash. She activated her Sword of Jacob and released a pink beam of electricity upon Lady Illusion who fell to the ground. Ace stood up. "It's been a while Ace, you never call or write!" cried the girl. "Good to see you Sparx!" said Ace. She handed him a blue bottle with a yellow thunder symbol on it. "Drink this!" said Sparx "It's Lightning Juice". Ace drank the whole thing and he was immediately healed. "Wow! You've got a girlfriend Ace!" cackled Lady Illusion, getting up "But! You'll never be rid of me Ace!". "Actually, yes I am!" cried Ace and he and Sparx fired lightning bolts at Lady Illusion. She was hit and fell down, defeated. The amulet piece on top of the crystal ball levitated down onto the floor. Ace picked it and laughed. Sparx walked over to Lady Illusion and for some odd reason, helped her up. "Why did you do that for?" asked Lady Illusion, straightening her hair. "Even evil ladies don't deserve to be punished" said Sparx "If you want to fight, just morph in any time". Lady Illusion disappeared, and then the house started to vanish, leaving Ace and Sparx in the carnival.


	7. The Wild West! Ghost Canyon!

Chapter 7. The Wild West

Lord Fear sat in front of his organ, tapping the keys with one of his bony fingers. Staff Head stood beside him. "Don't feel bad my lord, even tough she tried her best...our Lady Illusion couldn't withstand the might of Ace Lightning" he said. "My lady failed me...but I will not punish her" said Lord Fear "I think it's time that I unleash my secret weapon...but let's see how Lightning and Sparx deal, in the wild west".

Ace and Sparx were walking down a rocky path, beside a ravine. They came to a wooden, rotting post. It said: The Ghost Canyon, Dead Hotel ahead!

Sparx groaned. "Come on Ace, this is boring!" she moaned "Let's go and kicked Lord Fear's behind!". "Sorry Sparx, we still have to find Random and the other pieces of the amulet" said Ace. Then they heard gunfire and a group of dead looking cowboys appeared and began firing bullets. Ace and Sparx battled them and soon disarmed the cowboys and then threw them off into the dark depths of the canyon. "That was easy!" said Sparx, as she stepped back onto the Lightning Flash. The two past a cactus which suddenly grew a green face. The cactus stumbled off after them. Ace looked back, but there was no one in sight. "Are you alright Ace?" asked Sparx. "I think we're being followed..." said Ace. The two continued on, and the cactus man who was called Cactus Man, walked off after them. Ace turned around again and saw Cactus Man coming. He leapt forward and tackled the freak to the ground. The cacti then exploded and threw Ace against the rocky wall.

Later, the Lightning Knights came to a run down hotel. Above the doors was a flashing electric sign that had words "The Dead Hotel", on it. Ace and Sparx looked at eachother and then entered the building. They entered a bar where many zombie cowboys sat playing cards. A ghost of a can can dancer danced on a stage and a zombie waiter cleaned mugs at the bar. All in the room looked up at ace and Sparx. The cowboys suddenly got out their shotguns and fired at the knights. Ace unleashed a lightning ball at the cowboys, making them flee. The zombie waiter threw revolting food that resembled bird droppings at Sparx. She dodged it and beheaded the zombie with her sword. The Can Can Ghoul shrieked and flew away. The cowboys jumped around and tried to tackle Ace, only to fall through the floor. Eventually the room was empty, apart from from Ace, Sparx and the waiter's head which constantly rolled around the floor. Ace and Sparx entered a giant room where they saw Anvil waiting for them. "Anvil! What are you doing here?" shouted Ace. "Anvil here to crush puny Lightning Knights" said Anvil. Then from the ceiling, a gigantic cowboy made from sand, landed on the ground, making Ace fall over. "Let Anvil introduce you to Giant George!" said Anvil. The giant cowboy charged forward, hoping to crush Ace and Sparx. Ace fired a lightning bolt, but it bounced right off and hit Anvil. Sparx fired a lightning bolt, which bounced off George and hit Anvil again. George scooped up Ace and began to squeeze him.

Sparx ran towards Anvil and fired electricity at him. Anvil deflected it. Anvil them punched Sparx and sent her flying to the stone floor. Ace managed to break free from George's grip and fire a lightning ball in his sandy face. The giant cowboy groaned and moaned and then fell apart. A amulet piece fell from the land and Ace caught it. Anvil gulped and fled. Meanwhile, Lord Fear stood in a room where a shadowed figure stood, surrounded by chains. "Time to release you, my secret weapon" said Lord Fear "Go and destroy Ace Lightning and Sparx, and bring me the amulet piece they have". The figure then broke free from his chains and moved towards Lord Fear. "Yes master..." said the figure, his red eye glowing brightly. "That's the spirit...Random Virus! Hahahahaha!" said Lord Fear and cackled hysterically as lightning flashed through the windows, revealing a quick glimpse of the figure: Lightning Knight--Random Virus!!!!


	8. Enter Random Virus

Chapter 8. Random Virus

Ace and Sparx raced down a mine track, running from a runaway boulder. Sparx had accidently set off a booby trap with her sword. As they ran, Ace ran backwards and blasted the boulder, breaking it apart. The knights then found themselves in a large room. Then, from a hole in the roof, Dirty Rat flew in, grinning. "Hey Lightning! Guess who?" said the rat. "What do you want Rat!?" snapped Ace. "Just flew by to introduce you to my new buddy..." said Dirty Rat. From the shadows came a cyborg. "Random Virus!" cried Ace "But how?". Random was a cyborg (half human, half machine). He legs were replaced by tracks and metal wheels. He had black hair and a dangerous look on his face, which had a metal contraption on it's side. His left arm was a normal human arm with a wrist cannon on it. The right arm was replaced with a frightening robotic claw. The cyborg lifted up Ace and tossed him to the floor. "Whoa! Old friend, we're the good guys! Remember?" said Ace, rubbing his head. "I remember nothing!? I only destroy goodness and virtue, wherever I find it" said Random, approaching Ace "Therefore, if you are good...I must destroy you!". "You're a Lightning Knight, there is evil in you, but there is also goodness" said Ace. "No! I despise my good side!" cried Random "Goodness is weak, kindness is soft! I am strong!". The cyborg then charged towards Ace, but missed and crashed into the wall. Ace watched as Random reversed to face him. "You leave me no choice" said Ace and launched a lightning ball at Random. Random smacked it away with his claw, hitting Ace in the stomach. "Hooray!" cheered Dirty Rat, flying around in circles "Way to go Virus!". Random picked up Ace again and threw him across the room, right smack into a wall. Ace's health dropped to 22. "Ace is not so lightning!" laughed Random, clanking his claw in triumph. "Random listen to me! You tried to save me once..." said Ace. Random gasped. "No..." he groaned as his good side took control, his red eye turning green. "Saved you? I'm trying to remember..." said Random, thinking hard. "Lord Fear had me almost beaten in the Sixth Dimension...he was about to kill be with he staff" began Ace. "...And I diverted energy blast, so he shot himself!" bellowed Random "Yes! I remember". Ace stood up, but then the robot backed away. "But? What am I doing here!?" said Random "I don't want to hurt you?". "You don't have to Random" said Ace. "I'm sorry my friend, but I must leave..." sighed Random "Incase my dark side returns and I do something that I regret for all eternity". "Random! Wait!" cried Ace. Random vanished down a path and Dirty Rat flew into Ace's face. "Well that is just great!" he moaned "Now I've got to go and find him and hang around to he turns evil again!". The rodent flew off after Random. Sparx stood by Ace. "So...what was that all about?" she asked.

The rat found Random sleeping in a junkyard. Googler then appeared and looked at the cyborg. "What's with him?" asked Googler. "He's in some sort of trance" said Dirty Rat "And when he wakes up, he'll be evil again!". "So, what are you going to do when he wakes up!" asked Googler. "I'll go and have him destroy Lightning!" cackled Dirty Rat. "Not if I googlerize him first!" snorted Googler and curled up into a ball and bounced off. "Googler! Get back here..." cried Dirty Rat. Googler ignored him and rolled onwards, down a tunnel. Nothing was going to stop him from completing his revenge.

Ace and Sparx flew down a tunnel, in search for Random. As they walked they spotted Googler rolling down the tunnel. "Oh no!" cried. Googler bounced into the air and tackled Ace to the ground. "Kiss the turf Lightning!" cackled the jester. "Googler! I do not have time for you!" said Ace and fired lightning bolts. Googler dodged them and hit Ace in the head. "Hey! Googler!" cried Sparx "You've just one a trip back to White Hot Oblivion!". "Don't even mention that place Sparxy!" snapped Googler and sent forth Zip and Snip to attack her. Sparx flipped backwards and blasted the glovepuppets with her blade. Googler bounced about and hit Ace in the chest, knocking him over. "Guess you are about to be googlerized" said Googler and brought out a massive machine gun and targeted Ace. Googler laughed madly as he pulled the trigger. Then, a mighty claw picked up Googler and shook him like crazy. The gun fell from his hands and smashed on the floor. Random had Googler in his grip. He swung the clown around and threw him into a wall. Zip and Snip returned to their master and stared up as the Lightning Knights surrounded Googler. Then the knights fired a massive lightning bolt at Googler and fried him. Then a hole in the ground opened, to reveal a portal. Googler was sucked inside and his banshee like screams were heard as the jester and his glovepuppets fell into White Hot Oblivion's terrifying heat. The portal closed and Googler was gone for good. Ace approached Random, who had his back on Ace. "Thanks Random!" thanked Ace, but the Random swung around with a red eye. "Prepare to suffer your death Lightning!" he shouted and swung his claw. Ace threw a lightning ball at the cyborg who shot it back with a slash of his claw. Ace then produced the Shield of Justice, a large shield with a red outline and a large lightning bolt symbol in the centre of it. The shield absorbed the lightning ball and shot it back at Random in a beam of light. The cyborg shouted and then he malfunctioned and lay forwards, his head down and and arms limp. "Let's take him to a safe place..." said Ace. Hours later Random awoke in his good side mode. He found himself in a junkyard. Random looked around for Ace and Sparx, but they were no where in sight. He then noticed a letter on the ground. It was from Ace:

_Dear Random_

_We've left you in the Junkyard of Despair, so you can stay safe and not harm anyone. We will return for you when we require your assistant._

_Do right and fear not!_

_Ace Lightning._

Random smiled and he looked around at the junkyard. "Well then, I'll have some fun here!" said the cyborg and he laughed.


End file.
